1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of portable vehicle shelters and more particularly relates to an erectile structure having platform members on which a vehicle can be driven with attached framework and covering to protect the vehicle and, in an alternate embodiment, such structure can be fixed to the ground without a vehicle contained within for use as a tent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle covers are well known in the prior art and usually consist of a fabric or plastic cover which is stretched over the vehicle and affixed to the lower portions of the vehicle. Some of such covers do not include any support framework, and problems have been noted in the prior art concerning abrasion of the vehicle's finish due to the action of wind moving the cover back and forth repeatedly. Further, such fabric or plastic covers cannot be used independently of the vehicle contained under it. Other vehicle covers have been developed which do include a framework such as the Collapsible Cover for Vehicles by F. D. Robie, U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,940 which discloses a framework structure which extends over a vehicle. Another framework structure which also can be utilized as a tent is the Combination Vehicle Cover and Tent by Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,198. This patent provides a door that corresponds with the door opening of the vehicle and has flexible transparent portions permitting vision through the cover to admit light into the vehicle. This structure is noteworthy in relation to the present invention because it suggest that the structure can be converted into a tent apart from its use as a vehicle cover. The structure has a complex framework of inter-engaging elements and telescoping poles. The prior art also includes many structures which are collapsible in nature and which have elements which extend under the wheels of the vehicle to hold the structure in position. One such device, Collapsible Housing Structure to J. F. Oliver disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,508 illustrates an anchoring pad which is positioned under the front wheels of the vehicle and which retains the framework securely to the ground, the framework extending with several hoop members to support a covering over the car. Similarly, a patent for Portable Cover Structure to Heller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,174 discloses a structure which also has stabilizing plates which can be fitted under the front wheels of the vehicle to hold an extensive structural framework from which a covering is suspended like a curtain with a roof covering. More recent patents include Portable Carport to Dorame et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,236 which discloses a portable carport with elements which fit under both the front and rear wheels of the vehicle with pole elements that support a cover over the vehicle. Similarly, in the Johnson patent for Portable Erectile Vehicle Shelter Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,030 a shelter which is primarily a sunshade is shown supported by a framework extending from pads on which the tires rest.